Please Don't Leave Me Spyro the Dragon Creepypasta/German
Also, du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, warum ich dieses Audio-Tagebuch gemacht habe, warum ich dieses...bizarre Ereignis aufnehme... brunnen...Ich habe eine Menge Dinge in meinem Leben gesehen, nicht viele haben...Aber niemand würde mir glauben...Jedes Mal würde ich versuchen, den Leuten zu erzählen...Um Hilfe bitten... Er war da... Starten Sie mich...Schon jetzt...Er beobachtet mich von innen...Aber er kommt raus, wenn ich den Raum verlasse...Er folgt mir überall...Alles wegen des dummen Fehlers, den ich gemacht habe ... Deshalb nehme ich das auf...Um alle zu warnen... Wenn er das nicht zuerst zerstört... Das Geschöpf, das ich in meiner Kindheit aufgesucht hatte...Schon jetzt, trotz der Geschehnisse...Ich schaue immer noch auf meine alten Erinnerungen an ihn... Ich wusste nie von dem dunklen Geheimnis der alten Konsole...Obwohl niemand wirklich davon weiß...Ich besitze eine alte Playstation eine Konsole, die alte schunkelnde Design...Ich besitze auch die ersten drei Original-Spyro die Drachen-Spiele für die Playstation...Ich habe diese Spiele gehabt, seit ich fünf Jahre alt war... 16 Jahre später...Ich habe diese Spiele noch...Sie gaben mir Trost in diesen dunklen Zeiten in meinem Leben...Wenn es wirklich schlimm wurde und ich das alles beenden wollte...Ich würde Spyro, den Drachen spielen...Diese leuchtenden fröhlichen Farben haben mich glücklich gemacht...Spyro hat mich glücklich gemacht... Weil ich ein Mädchen war, das gerne Videospiele spielte, hielten die anderen Mädchen mich fern...Rufen Sie mich einen Freak...Es schmerzte...Ich habe versucht, mich mit den Jungs abzuhängen...aber....Sie blieben auch fern...Ich verbrachte mein ganzes Primar-und High-School-Leben als Freak beschriftet... Ich fand Trost, indem ich in Spyros heller, fröhlicher Welt spiele...Ich war nützlich...Ich wurde gebraucht...Ich sah diesen lila Drachen als meinen einzigen Freund...Ich brauchte niemanden mehr...Ich an, alle zu vermeiden, wohl wissend, dass sie sich nie um... Es war um den Juli...Ich hatte mich gerade 21....Meine Mutter hat mich für einen Moment zur Seite gezogen... Sie sagte..."Hannah, du bist jetzt zu alt für Videospiele...Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie sie an jemand anderen weitergeben sollten? Ich will nicht, dass du dein Leben mit diesen Dingen verschwendet. " Jedes Jahr sagte sie dasselbe...Und jedes Jahr habe ich ihr gesagt. "Du weißt, wie viel diese Spiele mir bedeuten. Außerdem lebe ich nicht mehr mit dir, es ist nicht deine Sorge." Diesmal aber...Meine Mutter bat meinen jüngeren Bruder um Hilfe...Also ging er zu mir, als sie den Raum verließ, um das Telefon zu beantworten...Er fragte, wie ich sei, wie es bei der Arbeit zugehe und so... Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich im letzten Jahr überschwemmt worden war, so viele Kunden hatten zahlreiche Aufträge erteilt und ich konnte kaum mithalten...Irgendwann führt das Gespräch dazu... .Also ging er zu mir, als sie den Raum verließ, um das Telefon zu beantworten...Er fragte, wie ich sei, wie es bei der Arbeit zugehe und so... Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich im letzten Jahr überschwemmt worden war, so viele Kunden hatten zahlreiche Aufträge erteilt und ich konnte kaum mithalten...Irgendwann führt das Gespräch dazu... "Du spielst deine Spiele nie mehr, du hast gesagt, du bist zu beschäftigt bei der Arbeit...Vielleicht sollte man sie jemandem geben, der sie oft spielen würde...Ich weiß, ich würde..." Er fragte mich, ob er meine alte Konsole und Spiele haben könnte...Es war schon eine Weile her, dass ich gespielt habe...aber...Ich liebte die Spiele immer noch...Ich liebte Spyro immer noch und ich sah, wie er seine Spiele behandelte... Einige wurden innerhalb weniger Tage schwer zerkratzt, nachdem sie sie bekommen hatten...Das allein hat mich dazu gebracht, "Nein" zu sagen und wegzugehen...Warum konnten sie mich nicht meine Spiele haben? Ich war erwachsen, eine 21-jährige Frau...Wen kümmert es, wenn ich noch Videospiele spiele? Das führt zu einem anderen Argument...Jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag hat sie das gemacht...Sie hat mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, wie Mist...Wie ich war wertlos...Das unvollkommene Kind... Ich hatte genug...Ich sagte ihr, ich sei krank davon und ging...Ich war so wütend...Ich konnte nie mit ihr reden... Ich bekam in meiner kleinen blauen erbärmlichen Ausrede für ein Auto und verließ...Auf dem Weg nach Hause...Mein Ort des Friedens von der Außenwelt...außer...Ich hatte noch so viel Arbeit zu tun... ...Es war spät, als ich zurückkam...Ich stolperte in mein Zimmer, meine Augenlider spürten das Gewicht des Tages auf ihnen, meine Schultern schlugen vor Erschöpfung...Ich habe das Rumpeln des Donners kaum registriert... Draußen herrschte ein Sturm...Die dicken Tropfen schlagen auf dem Dach draußen, fast ohrenbetäubend, als sie plötzlich schwer wurden, aber es war mir egal...Ich war so müde... Ich floppte auf mein Bett, Gesicht in den Decken begraben...Ich habe früher darüber nachgedacht...Die Ereignisse ärgern mich...Ich habe alles getan, was andere in der Gesellschaft getan haben...Ich habe hart an meinem Job gearbeitet, ich verdiente das Geld, um mein Haus, mein Auto zu kaufen... Meine Augen drifteten über, als ich vor allem nichts ansah... Meine Konsole saß auf der Wandeinheit, direkt vor dem Retro-Fernseher, zu einem Juwelieren mit dem Namen 'Cement Box'. Ich wollte keinen Plasma-Bildschirm...Ich brauchte nichts von dem neuen Zeug, ich war einfach nur glücklich mit dem, was ich hatte... ....aber....Ich dachte darüber nach, was mein Bruder sagte... Ich wollte nicht so sein wie die Sammler, die alte Spiele gekauft haben, aber nie gespielt haben... Meine Augen fielen auf den Boden... Ich konnte mich nicht nur von etwas trennen, das ich für die meiste Zeit meines Lebens hatte...aber... Wenn ich es jemandem geben würde, von dem ich wusste, dass er sich um ihn kümmern würde...Weniger schmerzhaft wäre es... Ich rollte auf meine rechte Seite, sah mich von der Konsole weg und schloss die Augen... Ich war so müde...Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich einschlief... Als ich aufwachte, bemerkte ich als erstes, dass der Fernsehbildschirm auf war, der vertraute Titelbildschirm von Spyro dem Drachen spielte diese beruhigende Musik... Ich griff faul nach dem Controller, ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht den Fernseher oder die Konsole eingeschaltet hatte... Ich hatte noch Arbeit zu tun, aber ich beschloss, stattdessen mit Spyro zu spielen, ich dachte, ich könnte es später mit ein paar ganzen Nächte zu holen... Spyro es Kontrollen waren für mich zweitrangig, da ich ihn leicht an Fallen vorbeiführte und Gnorcs leicht von den Dutzenden tötete... Ich erinnerte mich kurz an meinen Cousin, John...Er war ein guter Typ, wie ich selbst, er hat auch alte Spiele gespielt... Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob er sich für mich um Spyro kümmern könnte... In dem Moment, als ich diesen Gedanken hatte, hörte Spyro auf, sich zu bewegen...Ich frohlockte, bewegte den Joystick nach vorne...Aber er blieb dabei...Er bewegte sich überhaupt nicht, ich fragte mich, ob das Spiel erfroren ist, wie es gelegentlich war oder ob mein Controller aufspielte...Ich griff nach der Konsole und stellte sicher, dass sie richtig eingesteckt wurde, ich war sicher, dass ich nicht an ihr geknabelt hatte...Nein....Es war in Ordnung... In diesem Moment drehte sich Spyro um, um sich vor die Kamera zu stellen, der Bildschirm flackerte kurz, bevor er anfing, darauf zuzugehen... Die Kamera flog rückwärts, ließ mich nicht sehen, wohin er ging, aber ich kannte die Gegend schon... Ich war in Alpine Ridge, in der Nähe des Diebesweges, wo eine Drachenstatue... Es war schon weg, weil ich es schon vor Jahren vollendet habe... Er ging auf die Leiste zu... Ich versuchte, die Joysticks zurück zu bewegen, ihn wegzubewegen, aber Spyro hielt an der Leiste an, seine Flügel flatterten um das Gleichgewicht... damals...Es geschah... Am unteren Bildschirmrand begann langsam eine Nachricht, die in chaotischen schwarzen Schriften geschrieben wurde, zu erscheinen... "BITTE LASSEN SIE MICH NICHT." Ich ließ den Controller fallen... Meine Augen waren weit... Dieser Text, ich wusste, dass es nicht Teil des Spiels war, es gehörte definitiv nicht dazu... Meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen, als ich in meiner Tasche für mein Telefon flog, ich bräuchte es, um zu beweisen, dass ich nicht verrückt war, aber der Text verblasst... Ich habe es gerade geschafft, das Foto zu machen, bevor es völlig verschwand, und auf die Worte starrte, die kaum sichtbar waren... Ich setzte mich auf und drehte die Konsole und den Fernseher ab... Vielleicht war ich noch eingeschlafen, vielleicht habe ich einfach einen Albtraum von all diesem Stress... John es Nummer wurde auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt, als ich es wählte, das Telefon klingelte... "Hallo?" Er klang verärgert und ich konnte heimlich Schüsse im Hintergrund hören, er spielte COD. "Hey John, ich weiß, es ist wirklich spät und wir haben in Jahren nicht geredet, aber würden Sie es stören, zu kommen?" "Hannah, worüber redest du? Es ist zehn in der Nacht." Er sagte, frustriert. "Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich werde es Ihnen antun, verspreche ich, ich brauche dich nur, um zu kommen." Ein schwerer Seufzer kam von seinem Ende der Linie. "Schön, ich bin sowieso krank von diesen Trollen." Er murmelte...Wenn ich nicht so verpökt gewesen wäre, hätte ich gelacht... Ich wartete geduldig, als er sich auf den Weg machte...Ich ließ ihn sofort hinein, bevor er anklopfen konnte, nachdem er gehört hatte, wie sein Auto in die Einfahrt zog... "Warum hast du mich denn hier hingezogen?" Ich frohlockte. "Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich für dich habe." "Hätte sie nicht bis morgen warten können?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass er bis dahin normal bleiben wird." "Er?" Wir gingen in mein Schlafzimmer zu meiner alten Konsole...John es gave had locked on it as soon as we entered... "Du hast noch Spyro?" Ich nickte. "Ja...Aber ich....Etwas seltsames geschah..." Ich zog mein Telefon heraus und zeigte ihm das Foto...Zuschauernd, wie er es untersuchte... "Du fotografiert es?" Ich frohlockte. "Ich nicht!" Ich antwortete scharf, ich war schon am Rand und er half nicht...Aber ich beruhigte mich... "Hören...Ich will, dass du dich um ihn kümmst..." Seine Augenbrauen stiegen. John wusste, wie sehr ich meine alte Konsole und meine Spyro-Spiele liebte. "Was? Nein, Hannah Ich kann nicht-" "John, ich bin zu beschäftigt mit der Arbeit...Es ist einfach, mich zu zerstören, dass er hier sitzt und niemand die Spiele spielt... Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die sich um Spyro kümmern wird..." Er seufzte, schaute auf die Konsole... "Bist du sicher?" Ich nickte... Als John mir eine enge Umarmung gab... Er hatte jahrelang nach denselben Spielen gesucht, also wusste ich, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde. Er griff nach der Konsole, um sie abzuholen, aber erschreckte sich, als er schockiert war... Er schwor aber das Stromkabel, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte, diesmal ohne Elektrokubel. Es war herzzerreißend, als John mit meiner Konsole und Spyro losfuhr, aber ich musste wieder an die Arbeit gehen und die Träne, die mir in die Wange lief, ignorieren... Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass etwas Seltsames mit Spyro und meiner Konsole los war... Ich weiß, es war eine alte Konsole und es würde schließlich aufspielen, aber diese Nachricht war in meinem Kopf stecken und war jetzt als meine Tapete auf meinem Telefon stecken geblieben... Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich dagegen tun soll... In der nächsten Nacht wachte ich zu heftigen Schlagen an meine Haustür... Ich war eingeschlafen, als ich an dem Design eines Kunden arbeitete... Ich schnappte mir mein Nachtkleid und ging bis zur Haustür, öffnete es... Da war niemand... Ich schaute mich um, wenn alle kleinen Kinder in den Büschen nebenan schmunzeln, aber es war tot ruhig... Ich war kurz davor, meine Tür zu schließen, als ich etwas auf dem Boden bemerkte... Ich nahm den Umschlag auf, schaute mich noch um... Ich kehrte in meine Wohnung zurück und verriegelte die Haustür wieder, öffnete den Umschlag... "ICH GEHE NIRGENDWO HIN." Ich fror, meine Augen weit... Die gleiche Schrift vom Bildschirm wurde nun auf der Note verschrottet und es wurde mit einer dunkelroten Substanz auf der unteren rechten Ecke befleckt... Es war Blut... Ich griff zu meinem Telefon und rief John, verängstigt... Es lief für die längste Zeit, bevor es direkt auf den Anrufbeantworter ging... Ich hing auf, mein Herz klopfte durch meinen Kopf und füllte meine Ohren mit dem Klang. Ein Daumen kam aus meinem Schlafzimmer... Der plötzliche Gedanke, dass es sich um eine Art kranker Witz handelte, ließ mich den Kopf schütteln und erkannte, dass der Lärm wahrscheinlich John in meinem Zimmer versteckte und versuchte, mich zu erschrecken. Ich ging langsam in mein Zimmer und schaute mich nach dem blonden Mann... Aber er war nicht da... Ich überprüfte meinen Schrank und Bad...Kein Zeichen... "Hey Buddy." Mein Blut lief kalt... Ich bemerkte, dass meine PlayStation unschuldig vor dem Fernseher saß, die drei Spiele stackerten daneben, aber es war der Bildschirm, der mein Herz zum Anhalten brachte. Diese leeren Steckdosen starrten direkt durch mich, die leuchtend roten Punkte mit meinen Augen verriegelt... Ich wollte laufen, also habe ich... Ich konnte ihn nach mir rufen hören: "Hey Hannah, wohin gehst du? kumpel? WO SIND JA?!?" Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er versucht, durch die Ecke des Bildschirms zu schauen, wie er mich in Richtung der Haustür laufen sah, Schlüssel in der Hand. Ich flog mit den Schlüsseln, entriegelte die Autotür und rutschte in die Fahrerseite, startete den Motor und schoss aus der Einfahrt, ich wollte so weit weg von ihm wie ich konnte... ...Mein Herz schlug immer noch, als ich meinen Spiegel überprüfte und mir vorstellte, dass er das Auto jagen würde... Ich überprüfte noch einmal, da er sah, dass er nirgends zu sehen war... Ich habe den Atem, den ich gehalten hatte, freigelegt und mich auf die Straße konzentriert... Was zur Hölle geschah? War ich dabei, meinen Verstand zu verlieren, oder war das wirklich alles passiert? Mein Kopf schlug, ich erinnere mich noch an diese schreckliche Erfahrung... Das Radio spielte eine meiner CDs und ich frohlockte und schaute vorbei... "Hi Buddy." Meine Augen weiteten sich, als er in der Beifahrerseite saß, nachdem ich mich unter meiner Jacke versteckt hatte, hatte ich früher auf den Sitz geworfen... Ich bin auf die Bremse gegangen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir gehen nach Hause." Spyro sagte, ich habe mich sehr genau angeschaut... Ich war mir sicher, dass ich zittere... Gott diese Augen... Ich wünschte nur, er würde aufhören, mich anzustarren... Ich zog wieder in die Einfahrt... Mein Herz klopfte, als ich schmerzlich verschluckte. "Schalten Sie das Auto ab." Ich tat es, warten, was als nächstes passieren würde... "Jetzt geht hinein." Wieder habe ich...Mein Kopf schmerzte, wie laut mein Herz steckte, meine Augen bewässerten, als meine Hände zitterten... Spyro folgte mir im Inneren und wies mich an, die Tür zu schließen. Ich tat und folgte ihm in mein Zimmer... Er sprang auf mein Bett und klopften den Platz neben ihm, die glühenden Punkte beobachteten mich... Anfangs war mir zu erschrocken... Schreckliche Szenarien, einer nach dem anderen, der mir durch den Kopf gespielt wurde, ob er mein Fleisch verbrennen, mir in den Hals beißen und mir die Kehle ausreißen würde... Ich war ehrlich gesagt erschüttert, als er den Platz wieder patzte... Ich ging hinüber und setzte mich langsam hin, starrte voraus und bemerkte, dass der Bildschirm leer war... Es zeigte das Schattenreich von Shadow Legacy, aber es gab mehrere Spielfiguren im Inneren, einige erkannte ich, wunderte sich ziellos, leere Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern, sie sahen so aus...traurig... So, wie sie alles aufgegeben hatten... "Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, warum du das siehst." Spyro sagte, ein trauriger Ton in seiner Stimme, aber ich war zu ängstlich, um seine Augen zu sehen, während dieser Nähe... "W-Was bist du?" Fragte ich. "Wo ist Johannes?" Spyro spitzt... John war im Inneren des Bildschirms, an einen runden Steintisch gebunden... Umgeben von Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9 und all den anderen bekannten Charakteren... Meine Augen weiteten sich, als Johannes das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte... "Warte, was machen sie?" Ich schaute Spyro an, aber er starrte heftig auf John durch die Leinwand, Wut, die von ihm ausstrahlte... Ich spürte, wie mein Magen direkt durch meine Füße fiel, meine Nerven heftig schüttelten... "Er hat versucht, uns wegzunehmen...Versucht, Sie wegzunehmen...Da ich von dir wegkomme, tut mir Hannah weh, es tut mir sehr weh, aber John versteht das nicht, nicht, es sei denn, er fühlt diesen Schmerz selbst. " Als ob er sie signalisierte, packten Hunter und Bianca beide den Kopf fest und hielten ihn fest, als John sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde und zu kämpfen begann, bis er bemerkte, wer den Kopf hielt. "WAS DER FICKEN?! LOSLASSEN!!" Ihre Augen waren dunkel. Ich betete, sie würden ihn nur erschrecken, aber zu meinem Entsetzen, Agent 9 wandte eine Art von gezogener Klaue an das Ende seiner Pistole und in einer scharfen Bewegung, schob die Pistole das Ende der Pistole in Johns linkes Auge, der Griff der Klaue fest hält den Augapfel im Inneren, als er schrie und heult D in Schmerzen, machte den Fehler, den Kopf zu schütteln, in der Hoffnung, es abzuwerfen, nicht zu erkennen, dass die schwere Pistole am Ende befestigt war... Die Bewegung zog sein Auge sauber aus der Steckdose und dangte, das Gewicht der Pistole auf die Schnur seines Auges aus der leeren Steckdose, zog an seinen Schmerzen, wie er in Qual schrie... Ich wandte mich an Spyro und wickelte meine Arme um ihn. "ANHALTEN! ZUFRIEDENSTELLEN!" Er war angespannt, als John es Schreie im Hintergrund weitermachte. "Es tut mir leid Spyro! Es tut mir so leid, bitte, bitte, bitte, halt! " Meine Augen waren so eng geschlossen, dass ich Punkte sah, als John immer wieder schreit...Das Geräusch des reinen Schmerzes, der mich zerstört... Ich hatte das verursacht, das war alles meine Schuld und Johannes litt an mir... Ich fühlte Spyro bewegen und John es Schreien änderte sich zu wimmeln, gefolgt von einem Thud... Ich öffnete meine Augen, um zu sehen, wie die leuchtend roten Punkte direkt in mich starrten... "Es tut dir wirklich leid?" Er fragte, wie ich nickte, Tränen strömten meine Augen... Ich wagte es, auf die Leinwand zu schauen, zu sehen, wie John weg war... "Wo-" "Er ist zu Hause..." Spyro sagte, als ich mich abschneidete, aber ich sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, aber sie waren immer noch so schrecklich blutrot. "Du hast Angst vor mir..." Er benutzte seinen Flügel, um mich sanft abzustoßen, mit Blick auf seine Krallen. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte Angst...aber...Ich fühlte mich plötzlich schuldig... "Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen..." Ein Pang der Angst schoss durch mich. "Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der einzige Freund, den ich habe...Wenn ich dich verliere..." Ich schaute mir den Bildschirm an. "Das stimmt nicht! Du hast Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, es gibt so viele Freunde, die du Spyro hast, du merkst es einfach nicht." Spyro schaute auf den Bildschirm. "Sie sind nicht echt...Die anderen sind vor sehr langer Zeit gestorben, aber du häutest die Charaktere vermisst, das ist der Grund, warum diese Zombies gemacht wurden, sie sind nur leere Muscheln...Keine Emotionen...Kein Gedanke an die eigenen...Nichts..." "Es tut mir leid...Ich hatte keine Ahnung..." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, als mir Tränen fielen, die stinkten, als Spyro einfach ruhig neben mir saß, sein Kopf noch tief. "Aber...Warum sind deine Augen rot?" "Weil ich korrupt bin...Als du aufgehört hast zu spielen, habe ich meinen Weg verloren...Ich dachte...'Was war der Sinn?'...Ich...Ich...ging wahnsinnig von dem Gedanken, dich zu verlieren... Ich wollte das nicht..." "Was ist mit John?" Er hob den Kopf. "Wenn er redet...damals...Ich werde machen müssen, was sie wollten...Er weiß das..." "Spyro, sind Sie der einzige, der...Lebend?" Ich fragte, plötzlich etwas zu realisieren. "Nein, wenn ein Gamer ein Spiel lange genug hat, um emotional verbunden zu sein, wird dieser Spieler im Spiel 'lebendig'...Das geschah zwischen uns vor 16 Jahren..." Spyro stand und hüpfte das Bett ab und stand mit dem Rücken zu mir vor dem Bildschirm. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nie gemeint, dass es so schlimm wird...Es tut mir so leid Hannah...Du hast deine Chance verloren, normal zu sein, weil" ich mich umarmt habe, fühlte mich der lila Drache angespannt. "Nein, es war meine Wahl, vor sechzehn Jahren Gamer zu sein, also sich nicht mehr selbst zu beschuldigen!" Spyro sagte nichts anderes zu, als durch den Bildschirm zu rutschen, auf der anderen Seite mit dem toten Gras zu stehen. "Bitte sagen Sie John, dass es mir leid tut..." Er sagte, und die Konsole schließe sich ab, die Macht des Fernsehers sterbe ebenfalls. Obwohl ich geschworen haben konnte, hörte ich ihn flüstern: "..Aber ich bereue es nicht..." Ich sah John im Krankenhaus...Sein Auge fehlte...Er wollte nicht mit mir reden...Er war sogar wütend, als ich versuchte zu erklären, dass "sie-wissen-wer" es nicht meinte, aber er weigerte sich immer noch, mit mir zu sprechen, geschweige denn mich anzuschauen... Ich gebe ihm aber keine Vorwürfe...Es war meine Schuld, dass er sein Auge verlor...Ich hörte, dass John, als er freigelassen wurde, weit von hier entfernt war... Als ich nach Hause zurückkehrte, war Spyro im Inneren des Bildschirms und fragte, wie die Dinge gelaufen seien, also erzählte ich ihm, dass John sich entschieden hatte, sich zu bewegen und es dabei gelassen hatte... Nach einer Weile ging ich ins Bett, aber am nächsten Tag erhielt ich einen Anruf von meiner Mutter... John war tot... Ich hörte zu, als sie mir die Details beschrieb, die ihr gegeben wurden, sagte sie, sein einziges Auge sei herausgerissen und seine Brust aufgerissen worden, seine Innereien sprießen über die Wände... Sein Schädel war am Gelenk vom Hals gezerrt und seine Beine waren an den Kniekappen nach hinten geschnappt worden... Er war auch mit tiefen wilden Scheiben auf den ganzen Teile seiner Haut, die weitgehend intakt geblieben... Ich fragte Spyro danach, als ich das Telefon abgab, aber was er sagte, es war unheimlich... "Das war ich nicht...Aber hast du Hunter gefragt?" "Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, er ist gestorben..." "Das hat er getan." Ich frage...Dass, wenn Sie ein Gamer sind...Wie ich...Werfen Sie Ihre Spiele nicht weg...Es wird wieder kommen, um Sie zu verfolgen und Ihren Spieler unsicher zu machen...geisteskrank...instabil... Spyro wird es nicht zugeben, aber er hat Angst, allein zu sein...Trotz allem, was passiert ist, ist er immer noch mein bester Freund... Category:Please Don't Leave Me Spyro the Dragon Creepypasta Languages